Submitting to the Darkness
by danc4him
Summary: She dashed through the tress, pushing aside branches as she went. Her body ached and her lungs burned, but she continued to press forward. Just thinking of the horrors that lay behind her made her body go a little further.


_Aloha! Back for more... yeah. Anyway, I am not sure where I am going with this one. I actually was writing this story for something else, and I decided to make it a newsie story. So, I actually have two different versions of this, so please bare with me. :) So anyways, I can't decided if I should make this supernatural/romance or just general/romance. Let me know..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own newsies. Wow, you weren't expecting that were you?_

**Summary:**

**She dashed through the tress, pushing aside branches as she went. Her body ached and her lungs burned, but she continued to press forward. Just thinking of the horrors that lay behind her made her body go a little further...**

Prologue

She dashed through the tress, pushing aside branches as she went. Her body ached and her lungs burned, but she continued to press forward. Just thinking of the horrors that lay behind her made her body go a little further. '_I've got to get away. I've got to get away now.'_ Her mind screamed.

In her mind she was a frantic, broken girl. On the outside she resembled just that. The long, brown hair she once possessed was now short, muddy, and ratted. Her arms and legs, exposed by her sleeveless, knee length dress, displayed numerous cuts and bruises.

Shuddering, she remembered the nightmare she was running from. He tried to kill her; he almost did. He was raving mad when he came home, and the drinking he'd been doing hadn't helped matters. Dishes went flying this way and that, shattering into a million pieces. He went for her mother first, therefore injuring her to the point of unconsciousness. Fearing for her life and her mother's, the young girl fled. Out the back door she ran, objects flying over her head and his screams echoing through her whole body. She dashed through their backyard into the woods. She knew of a house just beyond the woods. If she could just get there in time, she could spare her own life and perhaps save her mother's.

So, here she was, running for her life. The trees rushed by in a dizzy haze as she rushed onward. Their branches stung her eyes, making them water in anguish. She quickly closed her eyes, groaning as they grieved from the pain. In an attempt to shield herself from the branches that reached for her, she spread her arms out in front of her. She charged through the forest; her dress and hair danced around her. 

The surface beneath her feet changed and she stumbled. Her foot struck a rock, causing her body to lurch forward. Her arms flailed as she reached for anything to steady herself. She grabbed a near by branch, trying to regain her balance. She leaned back and held on for dear life to the branch. A sickening sound rung through the air, the sound of wood cracking. The branch snapped, which in turn made her body fall to the ground. The momentum of the fall sent her spiraling down the hill.

Plummeting downward at uncontrollable speeds caused her body to break. Agonizing, excruciating, painful, torturous. These words could not even began to describe what she was feeling as she lost all control the farther she fell. She had tried to stop herself, and grabbed for anything in reach. Although, at this point, she just gave up. Simply letting her body fall down the hill, she awaited what she thought was her death.

Her head came in contact with a solid object. The world spun as her body rolled to a stop. Lights flashed and stars appeared and reappeared. Her eyelids became heavy and she gladly invited the sleep that was overtaking her body. Her world went black and she submitted to the darkness.

_So, eh, yes, no? Let me know... I really like this story, but have no idea where to go with it. It's been sitting in my notebook for months now. Poor story... it became hardcore emo on me . Haha, anyway poll time! _

_What should I do with this story?_

_(a) General/Romance [In other words, nothing weird or something you didn't expect_

_(b) Supernatural/Romance [Yeah, nothing like futury or anything, just maybe fantasy...hmmm_

_(c) None of the above 'cause I suck... lol._

_Anyway, yeah reviews are good and so are answers to my questions... although I cannot guaranty that I will even take into consideration what you say... Haha. But anyway review and stuff. Oh and I know this is very short... but aren't prologues usually short? ._

_Love,_

_Danc4him_

_Let the morning bring me word of your unfailing love, for I have put my trust in you. Show me the way I should go, for to you I lift up my soul._

_Psalm 143:8_


End file.
